


Choking Hazard

by ryry_peaches



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (kind of), Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Early in their relationship, David has a bit of an insecurity in the bedroom.  Patrick shows him that he has absolutely nothing to be worried about.(like 70/30 feelings/sex)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 194





	Choking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this idea while brushing my teeth and wrote it instead of doing course work :-) not even a little edited or betaed, we die like men

David is already on his knees when he decides to bring it up, looking up at Patrick with concern in his wide eyes.

Patrick tries not to be self-conscious at getting that look from a man who's about to suck him off for the first time, but it's hard not to be — he's sitting on the edge of his bed with his boxers around his thighs and his boyfriend (maybe? hopefully? it's how he thinks of David, even if they haven't said it yet) is staring up at him like a deer in the headlights, and he _knows_ it's not David's first time sucking dick, which means the cause for concern must be Patrick's dick, specifically. But Patrick does his best not to show how self-aware and nervous he feels right now, instead cocking his head at David, trying to project an _I'm listening_ type of vibe.

"I should, um, warn you about something," David says quietly, smoothing his hands up Patrick's thighs.

Maybe Patrick should lighten the mood. "Don't tell me you're a biter," he says, and finds himself relaxing marginally as David pulls his head back, chin tucked and nose scrunching with disgust.

"God, no, can you imagine? Nothing like that, no. It's just, um…" He ducks his head. "I'm not going to be able to take you all the way? It's…it's just not something I can do. Um. And I just wanted you to know, so that you're not unpleasantly surprised." His cheeks are pink, and Patrick's heart swells with the sort of tenderness he feels whenever David exposes an insecurity that Patrick didn't even know people could _have._

"Hey," Patrick says. "Come up here for a second." David kneels up, straightening, and Patrick bends forward a bit to kiss him softly. "Thank you for telling me that," he says, looking David right in the eye. "It's not a problem for me, at all. I'm not going to try to take more than you give me, okay? But if it's a problem for you, then we absolutely do not need to do this."

David softens, but it's clear that he's still worried, in both his rushed, quiet tone and the words themselves. "It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, if you'd rather no blow job than a mediocre one —"

"Hey," Patrick says again, not caring that he's interrupting. David glances away, and Patrick grips his chin, making him look up, because he needs him to hear this. "Nothing about what we're doing is mediocre, David. Fancy tricks are overrated. What makes this — sex with you — everything with you so spectacular is that it's _you."_

"You don't have to say that," David says, but he seems somewhat mollified.

"I know," Patrick says. "And I know it might be overwhelming to hear, but it's the truth."

"Okay, I am not _overwhelmed,"_ David says, rolling his eyes, pulling back a little. "So…was that conversation a total turn off, or can I still suck your dick?"

"Oh, I would like it very much if you suck my dick now," Patrick says, and pesses one more kiss to David's forehead before he settles. 

David settles back down, his butt resting on his heels, and looks up again, but he looks much happier now, and Patrick — he didn't realize how much of a difference that would make until he was faced with it. How much more turned on he is when David looks like he genuinely can't wait to do this. "You can grab my hair if you want, just don't try to pull me or anything," David says, and before Patrick can process that, he dives in.

Patrick has not had many blow jobs in his life, that much is true — there was Rachel, and a few other girls here and there, and it always felt just fine, but Patrick never really got the hype, got why the mouth of it all was particularly special.

Suffice it to say, he gets it now.

David wasn't lying when he said he couldn't take Patrick all the way, but Patrick can only see that as a good thing, because he's pretty sure he would literally die if he did. Instead, David wraps one hand around the base of Patrick's dick, and smooths the other up his thigh, and sighs like he's never been happier. 

And the _noises_ he's making — these are noises Patrick has only heard David make while drunkenly eating takeout, or soberly eating the truffle mac and cheese he got on their fifth date in Elmdale. Noises like he's eating his first bite after fasting. It's doing a world of good for Patrick's ego.

It's not very long at all before Patrick feels himself closing in on an orgasm, David's smiling eyes and wet mouth and the filthy, gorgeous stretch of his lips joining forces to pull him to the edge, and he taps David on the temple, warning him, "I'm close, baby," his voice embarrassingly reedy.

David pulls off with a gross wet noise and a grin, and jerks Patrick off gently and methodically and efficiently, letting Patrick's come splatter over his hand and back over Patrick's own stomach. His eyes glint and he winks at Patrick before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking up the come.

"Holy _fuck,"_ Patrick says, "come up here, come on."

David clambers onto the bed and lets Patrick pull his hard dick out of his designer something-or-other boxer briefs, lets Patrick jerk him off, slowly and methodically, trying to make it last, to make it good, to make David feel even half the things that David just got done making him feel, and when David tosses his head back and makes a sound like a sob when he comes, Patrick kisses him wet and warm on his exposed throat as his come splatters over his own stomach and Patrick's hand. 

David takes a moment to breathe deeply with his eyes closed, and Patrick waits until they open to copy David's move, pulling his own hand up to his mouth and licking up the come. He's never done that in his life, and he can't say he likes the bitter taste of it, but it's beyond worth it for the look David gives him — heated and awed and half-laughing. 

For a little while they lie flopped half on top of each other, not talking, just sharing air and recovering, before they take turns in the bathroom cleaning up and getting ready for bed. Patrick waits until they're curled up under the covers with the lights out, his own body curled like a comma around David's, his nose pressed against the back of David's neck, to bring it up. He likes holding David close when he asks potentially hard questions, reminding him that he's here, that he's not going anywhere.

"Why were you so worried, before?" He asks softly.

David's sigh sounds weary. Like he was expecting this question, and the mere sound of it tires him. Still, his voice spills out into the blue darkness of the room. "It's just…I'm used to people knowing my reputation," he says. Patrick wonders if his eyes are closed in the dark, the way he always squeezes them shut when he has to say difficult things in the daylight. "And that coming with certain expectations…Like, that I'm up for anything. That it's okay to choke me. Or to fuck my face without asking. And I can't take those things? Not having control of my breathing is a real…area for me. And that's not really normal? Or expected? So I just…" His voice is so small when he says, "I've disappointed a lot of people, and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Patrick presses his whole face against the sharp jut of David's shoulder blade for a second, collecting himself, reigning in the all-too-common surge of rage that takes him over whenever David talks about being mistreated like it's expected and acceptable. "I will never be disappointed by you telling me your boundaries, David," he says softly. "Especially if your boundaries include 'I like to breathe on my own.'" His arm is draped over David's side, and he squeezes his hip lightly. David huffs tonelessly. "In fact, I'm proud of you, and I want to thank you for sharing your boundaries with me before the fact. But I also want you to know that I will never, ever do anything that could potentially hurt you in bed without some serious discussions first."

"There are kinds of hurt I like…" David says, trailing off on a high pitch.

Patrick kisses his shoulder, because it's right there, and he can. "We can talk about it. But I need you to know that I am happy with what we've been doing, and it's important to me that you're enjoying it too. That's the most important thing."

"I know," David says, and for what might be the first time, Patrick thinks David might actually believe him. As he waits in silence for sleep to claim him, he can't help but hope for many, many more opportunities to show David how he deserves to be treated. Maybe one day he'll believe it all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @loveburnsbrighter


End file.
